


First In My Heart

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a figment of my imagination and a work of fiction. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are mine.

The first time Christian Kane meets Steve Carlson, he’s drawn to his warm, mellow energy. He wonders how anyone so laid back survives the Los Angeles shark tank. 

The first time they play music together it’s as though one has been waiting for the other. Timing smooth, intonation perfect, Steve knows just when to kick it up or lay back and how to frame Christian’s voice. 

The first time they write a song together, the words are like a window into the future of their relationship. Every time he sings those words he still gets a twinge in his chest. 

The first time Steve loses his temper, Christian just stands and gapes. Never had he heard such vitriol from this man. Gone was the poster boy for ‘California cool’ in his place was a golden haired lion roaring his anger. 

The first time they had sex it was like hanging on the tail of a comet, but the first time they made love it was desert hot and ocean cool. 

The first time Steve turns away it was like all the air was gone, and Christian forgot how to breathe. 

The first time Steve turns back Christian remembers what it’s like to be comfortable in his own skin again. 

The first time Christian is seduced by the painted face of fame wrapped in siren’s songs, it cuts both of them to the bone. 

For the first time their energies and ideas clash. Their relationship is dashed on rocky cliffs by the stormy sea of ambition. 

The first time they meet months later, each reaches cautiously for the other, hands cupping cheeks, breath escaping softly as each breathes deep for the first time in forever. Blue eyes meet and for the first time they both whisper, “I’m sorry”, and they take the first step again.

~ Fini ~


End file.
